Now or Never
by secondgenerationphan
Summary: I have taken my affinity for all things Nick Carter and added it in with my love of Harry Potter. NICK CARTER IS NOT IN THIS FIC. I have only used the title of his solo album and the songs off it it as chapter titles. Very very good beginning. Let me


Title: Now or Never Rating: R for adult scenes in later chapters Author: Holli Author's Email: ronsonlygurl2004@yahoo.com Disclaimer: As much as I think that I own Harry and the rest of the HP crew, reality cruelly slaps in the face and reminds me that J.K. Rowling (that wonderful woman) is the only true owner of HP. I only own Nikki. Also, this is my first HP fic, please r/r! Any constructive criticism would help me bunches! Thanks!  
  
Chapter One. Miss America  
  
Early morning  
  
A small cafe  
  
A beautiful vision  
  
Comes my way  
  
I watch her hips swing  
  
When she walks  
  
She leaves me speechless  
  
When she talks  
  
I see the sunshine through her dress  
  
Makes my heart say  
  
Take it off take it off  
  
Let's get it on get it on  
  
Light a fire so sweet  
  
Make the man within me  
  
Desire the woman in you  
  
Chorus  
  
Miss America  
  
Yes that's what you are  
  
All my dreams they come true  
  
When you do what you do  
  
I just gotta get next to you  
  
Miss America  
  
Take me where you are  
  
In the land of the free  
  
Make a prisoner of me  
  
Close my eyes and you're all that I see  
  
Miss America  
  
I see your beauty shine in every girl  
  
Coast to coast  
  
You're the queen of my world  
  
You're the reason for this state I'm in  
  
New York to LA  
  
Skin to skin  
  
Take it off take it off  
  
Let's get it on get it on  
  
Makes me strong  
  
Makes me weak  
  
Makes the man within me  
  
Love the woman in you  
  
Chorus  
  
There's one thing you need to know  
  
Oh woman  
  
You rock my world cuz you're so  
  
Beautiful  
  
Miss America  
  
Yes that's what you are  
  
Miss America  
  
Take me where you are  
  
Chorus  
  
Ad-libs out  
  
It was hard coming to a new school in a different country. Nikki Keller had just transferred from Madam Christine's Institute of Witchcraft in the States to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. She knew the transition would be rough, but there was always the hope of meeting nice people that would accept her. Donning her robes in an empty compartment, Nikki brushed her long red hair until it shone. She put her hairbrush into her purse and left the compartment. She had been told that Harry Potter was on this train, so she set out to find him. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Harry Potter is?" she asked a group of guys with green badges on their robes. A short blonde boy turned around to face her.  
  
"Why would you want Potter if you have me?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Potter gets all the attention around here. He's nothing compared to me!" laughed the blonde. The two behind him grunted. "Who are you?"  
  
"Nikki Keller."  
  
"Well, Nikki, I am Draco Malfoy" he said. Pointing to the two behind him, he continued "and this is Crabbe and Goyle. So, you want to see Potter, eh?"  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling that you know where he is. Can you please tell me or am I just going to have to look myself?"  
  
"You'll find, Nikki, that some students at Hogwarts are better than others. You only need to find the right ones. Thankfully, you have me to show you." he told her with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Thank you for offering, but I pretty sure I can choose my own friends. Now can you tell me where I can find Harry?"  
  
"Your precious Potty is somewhere back there..." he pointed to the compartments behind him, looking very annoyed. "...you wench." he said under his breath. Nikki pushed Draco aside and headed to the back of the car.  
  
One by one, she opened compartment doors. The first one was empty, as was the second. The third held a cat and its snoring owner. Nikki groaned, but continued.  
  
The next one had voices coming from it. I sounded like two guys and a girl. This had to be the one!  
  
Nikki smoothed her hair and knocked on the door. A red headed boy answered it.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," the boy replied, blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Uh, um,no..."  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"Um, uh..."  
  
"Just let her in already, Ron! Geez, some guys!" a girl's voice said. Ron turned around and entered the compartment. Nikki walked in behind the boy and saw a bushy haired girl and a dark haired boy inside.  
  
"I'm sorry about him. He's a bloke sometimes..." the bushy haired girl said. "I'm Hermione. You are?"  
  
"Nikki Keller."  
  
"Nikki, this is Ron," Hermione told her, pointing at the red headed boy, "You've already been introduced. And this is Harry." She gestured towards the dark haired boy opposite her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all,"  
  
"So, Nikki, where are you from?" Harry asked, curious about this new girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm from the US. Namely, Colorado. Oh, I miss it already.." she said with a sigh.  
  
"That's okay. We all get a little homesick.well, except for Harry." Hermione told her, laughing.  
  
"So, you're going to be sorted today, aren't you?" inquired Ron.  
  
"Sorted? What's that?"  
  
"At Hogwarts, students are sorted into Houses named after the four founders of the school. There is Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They are both really nice. Then there is Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherins tend to be not so nice, though, " Hermione responded  
  
"I met some people in the hallway that had Slytherin badges. I believe he said that their names were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crude people if I do say so myself!"  
  
"You're right. Sounds like Draco and his henchmen. Most Slytherins are not very nice. I really hope you don't get sorted into there," said Ron softly. He turned bright red and looked out the window.  
  
"What houses are you in?"  
  
"We're all Gryffindors."  
  
"I see that Gryffindors are nice people. I really really hope that I get sorted into that House."  
  
"I hope so, too." said Harry, who hadn't said anything the whole time. He looked out the window and saw that they there were nearly there. He turned to Nikki. "We're almost there. When you get off, you want to go with the first years for the Crossing then into the castle for Sorting. We'll see you inside."  
  
Nikki, realizing that she needed to get something from her compartment, said her good-byes and left.  
  
"I hope she gets sorted into Gryffindor." Ron said, off-handily.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I think you're sweet on her!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"She was a very charming person, Hermione. You have to admit that," said Harry.  
  
"Not you, too!"  
  
"I never said anything like that. I just said that she was very nice." retorted Harry. Though he did not admit anything, he thought Nikki was attractive in a big way. He kept his mouth shut and looked out the window. The train slowly came to a stop and the trio stepped off the train.  
  
***  
  
Nikki was anxious to finally see Hogwarts. She stepped into a boat along with three other students and, magically, they started up.  
  
The fog was dense, making it hard for Nikki to see what was in front of her. She peered into it and suddenly, the fog cleared. A huge castle loomed in front of her. It was nothing like her old school. The castle was eerie, yet beautiful. It made her proud that she was going to such as school.  
  
Now in the clear, the boats picked up speed. They shored themselves, allowing the students to get out on dry land. Nikki got out, still staring at the castle. Not paying attention, she ran into a first year.  
  
"I'm sorry.," she said.  
  
"It's okay," replied the first year. The girl ran ahead to meet up with her friends. Nikki watched them, the loneliness in her growing. These people grew up together and already had friends. They knew they fit in.  
  
Yes, she thought, being at new school was going be hard.  
  
***  
  
"Inside the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your House. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family; you will go to classes, eat, and earn points for your House. You will stay in this House for the years that you attend Hogwarts. Now, if you please follow me, the Sorting Ceremony will commence shortly," a stern looking witch explained to them. She turned and they followed her into the Great Hall.  
  
"Here they come!" Ron cried, scanning the line for Nikki.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. She's right there." Hermione replied, pointing to the tallest one. Nikki turned. She saw the three waving to her and waved back. She then turned again and turned to another student.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" the same stern witch from the staircase asked, "The Sorting Ceremony will now begin!" She picked up a ratty looking wizard's hat and set in on a stool. A rip on the brim opened and it burst into song.  
  
(Author's note: If you are reading this, then you probably have heard the Sorting Hat Song. I will spare you the trouble of reading or just skipping it and not include it.)  
  
At the end of the song, the Hall exploded into applause. The witch took a scroll of parchment and began to read names off it.  
  
"Raven Ashrole!" she called. A small girl about eleven took her seat on the stool and the witch placed the Hat on her head. It took a few minutes until the Hat made its decision.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" it roared. The Ravenclaw table burst into applause as the girl sat down at it.  
  
"Nikki Keller!" Nikki gulped and walked to the stool. She sat down and the Hat was set on her head.  
  
"Ahh, many things I see in here. Brave, yet cunning. Smart and funny. Different, but in a good way. I think I'll place you in.Gryffindor!"  
  
Nikki breathed a sigh of relief and waked down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Way to go, Nikki!"  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Nikki!"  
  
"I knew you were a Gryffindor from the start." a voice behind her. Nikki looked up and saw Ron. She smiled, then blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come sit with us, Nikki. We saved you a seat." She followed Ron to the place where Hermione and Harry were sitting.  
  
"Hi, Nikki!" Harry said when she sat down.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
The stern witch asked for silence then called the next name - "Bobby Nevenrud!" 


End file.
